


The Conductors Child

by The_artist_of_art123



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_artist_of_art123/pseuds/The_artist_of_art123
Summary: The backstory will be short but ill tell you this the rest of the chapters will be longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The backstory will be short but ill tell you this the rest of the chapters will be longer.

{The Backstory}

 

Walking down the long hallway of the school, a girl named kaylani was interrupted by two boys. They rushed toward her as she tried to run, but one of the boys caught her arm stopping her. They grabbed her sketch book and her violin, they then shoved her into a locker. but with a story like this, everyone knows this girl isn't your regular every day girl. she has this superpower that that she cant quite control. just yet. 

"you comfy in there little girl?" one of the boys said as he banged on the locker door. stressed, kaylani feels a slight tingle, a tingle she had never felt before that started in her head. the locker started to feel tight like as if it was getting smaller, but, it was just the opposite, she was getting bigger, and for a moment thought she had saw a memory in her head from one of the boys. one of the bullies banged on the locker door surprising her the boy said, "feeling sad little girl?" mimicking a sad voice,"aww i think shes gonna cry" he said laughing afterward. "im not crying!" she said with tears streaming down her face she sniffed and the boy out side said "aww she is crying, haha! you don't need to cry little girl" he said making her cry even more, but then kaylani suddenly had felt a surge of anger course thru her body. she clenched her fist and punched the door with her full strength making it launch into one of the boys. surprised, kaylani crawled out of the locker. she stood finding out that she was taller now. she looked at the boy who was staring between her and the locker door with a sense of shock in his face. and without thinking she ran off hearing clank of metal with a faint groan. mad she jumped into an open ceiling panel and closed it so if they tried to find her they wouldn't be able to. she crawled thru the ceiling only to find a plastic bag filled with something. she opened it to find ashes and chips of wood and realized it was her violin and sketch book. more angered than before she strained her self and fell unconscious, but when she woke up she didn't remember anything except for her name the anger and the thought of what she needs to do.

and she will protect it with all the power she has.


	2. {The Art}

In this divine orchestra there are many different people. that is also why it, itself, is soo different. but in may ways that idea is quite good but if you ponder about it for a while you do not want to be in it. Why? you may ask. Because, of The Mind Conductor.

{One year later}

Two friends where watching a video, one named Kaydon, dirty blond, had a green DC shirt and blue jeans the other, witch is younger than the first, is Richard a brunet with a gray hoodie and also blue jeans. They where finishing a video about a man being controlled. They where surprised of what the newsman said. finally speaking, kaydon said "Wow dude has this been happening ever since last year?" "what do you mean like ever since we teased that girl? that's BS!", Richard said "wait look!" they both looked at the screen when the police where interrogating a man when the man just blurted ,"this is not me i swear! its the mind conductor that's doing this! you gatta- " they had cut him off to tell the rest of the news so Richard paused the video and asked ,"Who is the mind conductor?" "i dunno" kaydon said ,"google it". so Richard opened a new tab and typed 'the mind conductor' and when he pressed enter a drawing of her popped up and jump scared them but when Richard took a second look he said,"Hey! that was the thing that pushed the locker door into me!" "so it is the girl! but that doesn't seem right." kaydon said. "Because it isn't right!" Richard exclaimed. "well click on a link and lets see what people say about her" kaydon said as Richard clicked on a site called 'Facts about the mind conductor' and started reading "'there isn't much to say about her since that she only shows her face to her chosen victims, and what specialists say that she has been on a patter by catching the people who destroys art or teases the artist because of what he/she did.' well that's all that is says, but i still have some questions to ask the conductor herself" Richard said as he got up and started pacing thinking of what he could do when kaydon spoke up and said "well you just read it" Richard looked over "read what?" kaydon walked over to Richard "how to, i guess, summon her! and then you can ask her your questions!" Richard paced the room a bit thinking when he asked "well what do we destroy though?" kaydon walked to the computer and skimmed thru the site when he highlighted a peace of it that said 'to what i know the conductor has supposedly punished the people who has destroyed anything from books to paintings and or instruments'. "ah ok, well then we got some work to do" Richard said as he headed out the door. they had just gotten finished piling paintings instruments and books. as the sun started to set the darkness covered the landscape and Richard started pouring gasoline on the pile of art when he turned his head to kaydon "you going to help me or what?" Richard asked kaydon walked over grabbed a gas can and started pouring. when they where done kaydon started to walk away when he said,"tell me if something happens" Richard turned around yelling,"well your gonna be missing out!" but kaydon just lifted his arm up waving his hand as if saying bye, and without another he just kept walking. "psssh big baby, i can do this alone i don't need him" he said as if prepared on what he was gonna face. so he lit a match looked at it for a sec "well this is it",he said and thru the match into the big pile of art, and he stood there watching it all burst into flames.


End file.
